


Son of a witch.

by Duedicoppe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, I'm Going To Hell (I Hope), M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With A Bite Of Plot, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Duedicoppe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È l'ultima cosa a cui avrebbe pensato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son of a witch.

**Author's Note:**

> Post 9x11, ma comprensibile anche senza averla vista e sostanzialmente priva di spoiler.

"Non dovresti accogliermi così, dopo che ho cercato di essere d'aiuto. Soprattutto considerato che sto ancora cercando di essere d'aiuto."

 

È l'ultima cosa a cui avrebbe pensato, quando gli è comparso davanti.

 

"Sì, d'accordo, forse avrei potuto gestire meglio la situazione, ma ad ogni modo non è che ci fosse un altro sistema per dimostrare che era la persona giusta e comunque lo conosci, tuo fratello. Non per niente tu sei stato posseduto quante volte? Aspetta, siamo stati in quattro, giusto? Senza offesa ma tu sei un tantino più vulnerabile, Sammy-boy. Lui invece... il campione dell'ostinazione umana, in ogni frangente. Non c'è modo di fargli prendere decisioni estreme senza un pizzico di tragedia."

 

L'ultima a tal punto che in realtà non ci avrebbe pensato nemmeno se qualcuno glielo avesse detto.

 

"Molto coraggioso da parte tua, dico davvero, rinunciare all'eroica idea dell'autosacrificio per rassegnarti finalmente ad affrontare un giorno dopo l'altro i casini che avete per le mani, lo dico sinceramente, davvero, non c'è un briciolo di sarcasmo da parte mia, però non credi che potresti rimediare un po' meglio a questo macello se solo fossi lievemente meno inerme, visto e considerato che tutto quello che abbiamo è una sola arma e questo significa che ti toccherà comunque lasciare tuo fratello a combattere da solo, mentre se fossi un tantino più potente di così..."

 

L'ultima a tal punto che non ci ha pensato nemmeno quando glielo ha detto – non gli è venuto in mente mentre glielo stava dicendo, non gli è venuto in mente quando glielo aveva appena detto, ci ha messo così tanto a venigli in mente che quando alla fine ci è arrivato è stato come prendere una mazzata in testa.

Dall'interno.

 

"No."

 

È deciso.

 

"Sam..."

 

Assolutamente deciso.

 

"Non ricomincerò a bere sangue di demone."

 

Mai più.

 

"Beh, Moose... non è l'unico fluido corporeo che funziona."

 

No, era questa la vera mazzata, in effetti.

 

"Cosa-cosa stai-"

 

"Non ti sei mai chiesto perché tante storie di streghe parlano di fornicazione con il maligno? Sì, beh, Azazel aveva le sue preferenze – il sangue ha effetti più rapidi, intensi, semipermanenti – ma non è l'unica cosa che puoi ingerire – e con meno effetti collaterali, per giunta."

 

Ha boccheggiato sconvolto e pensandoci a posteriori – no, non ha nessuna intenzione di pensarci a posteriori, a che espressione doveva avere, no, grazie –

 

"Niente assuefazione, una dipendenza molto più gestibile, niente psicosi, niente mal di testa... personalmente trovo che sia un metodo molto più affidabile. Avrei anche potuto insistere sull'argomento con la vecchia gestione, se la vecchia gestione avesse avuto qualcosa di simile ad una cassetta dei suggerimenti – e se non fossi stato occupato ad impiegare una buona parte delle mie forze nel tentativo di sabotare l'Apocalisse."

 

Ha serrato la mascella – almeno quello, visto che gli occhi erano ancora strabuzzati, ne è sicuro –

 

"Oh, andiamo, Sammy-boy, ormai dovrebbe esservi entrato in testa che non ho mai apprezzato l'idea della fine del mondo. Anche se non avessi avuto i miei giustificatissimi dubbi sulle intenzioni di Lucifero riguardo ai demoni, commercialmente è un suicidio. E le mie scorte di Craig non sono illimitate."

 

"Non se ne parla."

 

"Non ti sembra di essere un po' dogmatico?"

 

"Senti, non è – cavolo, non avrei mai pensato di poterlo dire – non è che non apprezzi il tentativo di darci una mano trovando una scappatoia ma devvero non posso – non sono gay, Crowley. Non posso farti-"

 

"Beh, potremmo sempre baciarci."

 

"Oh, andiamo, non-"

 

"A lungo. Alla francese. Molto a lungo. Sono sempre fluidi corporei, in fondo."

 

"Non..."

 

"Che cos'altro proponi? Farmi piangere fiumi di lacrime? E come, affettando cipolle?"

 

"Potrei..."

 

"Fare cosa? Incatenarmi, riempirmi di trasfusioni del tuo pregiatissimo sangue e infliggermi a ripetizione la morte della madre di Bambi? Spiacente, mio idealista amico, ma non credo che il calcolo dei tempi sia a favore dell'ipotesi."

 

Non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato, cioè a dirla tutta forse avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, vale a dire che forse probabilmente se lo sarebbe aspettato, in effetti, se mai avesse avuto motivo di domandarsi – è a questo punto che una notevole quantità dei suoi neuroni inalbera il cartello "chiuso per sovraccarico, ci scusiamo per il disservizio" – perchè il punto è che davvero, Crowley bacia divinam- _dannatamente bene_.

Così bene che non è che gli dispiaccia di doverlo baciare parecchie e parecchie e parecchie volte e beh, se quando decidono di fare un test gli stanno ronzando le orecchie dev'essere per la mancanza di ossigeno, per forza. Non perché baciare qualcuno dopo così tanto tempo gli stia dando alla testa, qualcuno che sembra godersela così tanto, oltretutto, no, è la mancanza di ossigeno, assolutamente.

 

"Penso che possiamo fare un tentativo."

 

Si concentra, cerca di ricordarsi com'era – l'armadio che vola via dalla porta dell sgabuzzino, la pistola che galleggia nell'aria, la sensazione di afferrare con la mano quella cosa nebulosa e informe e sentirla dibattersi e stringere il pugno fino a ridurla a un nulla e stendere il palmo e concentrarsi e concentrarsi e sollevare...

 

"Una graffetta?"

 

E una fitta improvvisa.

 

"Avevi detto niente mal di testa."

 

"Quello non sono io, Moose. Quello sei tu che cerchi di diventare strabico."

 

"Avevi detto..."

 

"Avevo detto che i vari metodi variano per rapidità e intensità degli effetti. Sei stato tu a decidere di farti guidare dalla pudicizia."

 

"Oh, al diavolo."

 

Letteralmente.

 

Pensa che il modo migliore per liberarsi dell'incombenza sia affrontarla a testa bassa – ok, pessima scelta di termini – e non concedersi il tempo di riflettere a quella che sta per fa-ar- _argh._

 

"Calma, calma, Jolly Green. Non ti ci strozzare."

 

E così tocca rifletterci, comunque, non c'è modo di evitarlo mentre ricomincia da capo, _con calma_ , gli dice Crowley, _fai con calma_ , – e quelle mani – _prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve_ , e quelle mani fra i capelli, non strattonando, solo gentilmente affondate e gli è sempre piaciuto, è successo così di rado ma gli è sempre piaciuto, tiene i capelli lunghi per quello, perche spera sempre che qualcuno – _bene, stai imparando,_ – che qualcuno ci affondi le mani e accarezzi ed è quello che sta succedendo ora e anche se non sono mani di donna va bene, va bene lo stesso e _sì, così..._

 

Non può essere peggio del sangue, si dice, mentre cerca di imparare a respirare intorno a quella cosa che continua a crescere, non può essere peggio di passare una lama sulla pelle e accostare la bocca e dover inghiottire quell'orrore viscoso di ruggine e zolfo, non può essere peggio del sangue, si dice, e ha ragione, se ne rende conto mentre inghiotte come può, come gli riesce, ma deve inghiottire per forza, è quello il punto, è per quello che lo stanno facendo, tirarsi indietro renderebbe insensato tutto quello a cui si è prestato finora e allora inghiotte e non è affatto peggio del sangue, anzi, è molto più tollerabile, poteva essere molto peggio davvero, potrebbe quasi – si aspettava di nuovo lo zolfo, ma non c'è traccia di zolfo nel sapore, si aspettava qualcosa di amaro e metallico ed è salato invece, salato con appena una punta di amaro, un retrogusto, più salmastro che amaro e sembra quasi – e si strozza, alla fine, nascondendo come gli riesce una mezza risata in mezzo ai colpi di tosse perché si è ritrovato a immaginare quanto diventerebbe indisponente, e supponente, quell'accidenti di demone, se gli dicesse che sa di caviale.

 

Resta lì, a cercare di riprendere fiato, e si vede porgere un cuscino – non c'è speranza di alzarsi, andarsene e considerare chiusa la faccenda e mentre si sistema per dare un po' di sollievo alle ginocchia e guarda cercando di non guardare e una parte del cervello si sta appuntando mentalmente di aggiornare il database relativo ai demoni con la dicitura "tempo di ripresa brevissimo" e un'altra parte si rende conto di quanto sia tremendamente imbarazzante tutto questo e che il maledetto demonio lo sa benissimo, come sapeva benissimo che lo _scambio di saliva_ non sarebbe bastato, è tremendamente imbarazzante e anche questo poteva comunque essere peggio, sarebbe stato peggio, sarebbe stato atrocemente umiliante se non avessero passato un'ora sana a scambiarsi sal- _a pomiciare_ , e una vocina nascosta in un angolo che dice che forse, solo forse, essere manipolato e portato ad una decisione per vie traverse a volte forse non è poi così male.

 

Resta lì mentre quella roba gli cola dall'angolo della bocca, resta lì mentre Crowley la raccoglie con la punta di un dito e glielo fa succhiare e questo sì, questo è davvero, è davvero – questo sarebbe davvero atrocemente umiliante se non fosse che un istante dopo quella mano affonda di nuovo tra i suoi capelli e lo avvicina per un altro bacio.

 

Resta lì ancora e ancora e ancora e se deve fidarsi di quello che sente – e di quello che vede – pare che anche se non è per niente facile se non altro stia davvero diventando bravo.

 

È bravo, è sempre stato bravo, lo sa, se lo _ricorda_ – "io non pago", ha detto una volta a Dean. E ha pagato, un'altra volta, è vero, ma poi quella era disposta a venire nel giorno libero... letteralmente. È stato una, due vite fa, in un certo senso, ma se lo ricorda bene com'era – atletico e rumoroso e _cazzo_ – niente, _niente_ è mai stato come questo perché erano donne e questo è – e lui è sempre stato bravo, ma questo è – è tutto diverso insomma, hanno un bel dire quelle 'slash fan' di cui aveva letto qualche storia quando Balthazar li aveva spediti in quell'assurdo universo – hanno un bel dire che basta fare quello che ti piace farti fare, sarà anche semplice ma non è facile per niente e _cazzo_ , strappare questi gemiti al Re dell'Inferno, che in fatto di servizietti ha un'esperienza di secoli, è pericolosamente vicino ad essere esaltante.

 

"Sam..."

 

Gli tornano in mente quelle battute di Crowley sul sesso violento, quando pensava che volessero torturarlo, e decide di fare un esperimento con i denti e _oh cazzo cazzo cazzo_ , il rantolo strozzato che ottiene è qualcosa che basterebbe a causargli un'erezione granitica perfino se avesse in corpo tanto alcol quanto ne beve Dean in un mese. Niente da stupirsi che abbia effettivamente un'erezione granitica, quindi. E un urgente bisogno di occuparsene, con quel poco di coordinazione che gli resta.

 

"Ero sicuro che avresti gradito l'esperienza, dandoti un po' di tempo."

 

Questa volta, quando si fermano per un altro test e anche perché davvero, tra mandibola dolorante e sfinimento che sconfigge perfino i tempi di recupero dei demoni e il fatto che non si riesce a capire quale dei due sia più rauco e – _cazzo_ , si ritrova a sperare con tutto il cuore che Dean decida di limitarsi agli sms per un giorno ancora perché come si fa a spiegare per telefono 'ho passato una giornata intera a fare pompini a Crowley con l'idea di riavere i miei poteri da succhia-sangue-di-demone ma non preoccuparti, è tutto sotto controllo', davvero, come si fa? - questa volta quando stende la mano e si concentra il tavolo da riunioni si avvicina pian piano come un cagnolino obbediente.

Dopodiché non riesce a spostare niente di più pesante di una lampada.

 

"Non faremo mai in tempo."

 

"Beh, Moose, non volevo sconvolgerti parlandone troppo presto ma... hai mai sentito raccontare quella storia del clistere di caffé come terapia per l'avvelenamento da barbiturici? Ci sono dei sistemi, come dire, ad _assorbimento rapido_."

 

Non fa nemmeno in tempo a fissarlo con aria sconvolta che...

 

"Ti lascio il tempo di pensarci, ok, bel ragazzo?"

 

...sparisce.


End file.
